Kool-Aid Man’s World Conquest
by Jaxson2469
Summary: The thirst queching drink we all love. Kool-Aid. An average day turns into the start of a war between humans controled by the Kool-Aid man and the last remaining people with free will. Friendships broken. Romances formed. A war with two sides but only one victor...


Chapter 1: A Boring and Lenghty Prologue

It was just a regular average summer day. The sun was shining and brought down waves of heat. To the ordinary town of Greenwood, it was just an average day. A group of friends were at the park and enjoying their time together and off of school.

The group was a decent size. They all had become friends during their school year. The leader of this group had brought them all together. Not all of them were super close but they all knew a decent amount about everyone. The one who brought them together was Jaxson. Jaxson was the coolest, most awesomest guy that they all knew. No one ever compare to how amazing he was. He was an average height with brown hair and eyes. His glasses shined in the light from the sun. Jaxson's closest and most important friend was standing very close to him. Torey. Torey wasn't even his friend. She was his girlfriend. Hand in hand they were inseparable, always together. Torey's hair was brown and curly. She wore glasses as well and some said that the two look very similar to each other. With them were many people. One of these people was Sam. Sam had longish blonde hair. It was always a little messy. Sam was pretty tall and with him was his lady friend, Autumn. Autumn was known as Pinocchio to many but to Sam she was more than that. Autumn had brown hair and was obsessed with cats. Some would say her cat, Toby, was more important than Sam. Autumn's closest friend was Cara. Cara was Cara and that's about it. But oh, Cara had a super hot twin named Bobby. Bobby was tall and he has chiseled muscles. They were so chiseled they ripped through his shirt and you could always see him flexing. Sadly he's an Samsung user. Bobby had a voice of an angle and but his rival was Gannon. Gannon was slowly working his way up towards Bobby but couldn't quite make it. Gannon wasn't as tall as Bobby but he had nice thighs. This group was known as Jaxson's group.

Now this was just one of the groups. All the groups were invited to hang out in the park. Jaxson had connections to all of them and planned this all out. The next group was one of Jaxson's favorites, Camrin's group. Camrin was even more chiseled than Bobby. His abs were like abs. Rock hard and godly. He was probably the hottest out of everyone there. Inside Camrin's group was one of Jaxson's closest friends, Jasmine. Jasmine was Asian so that meant she was super smart but somehow she was lazy. She was stubborn but usually right. Almost always... somehow. Another one of them was Egg. Egg was tall with messy brownish black hair. He was also extremely smart and he knew every pressure point a human has. Scary. Camrin's group had a few others, Urvi, Gavin, Katrina and Carissa.

Jaxson was scanning the area and making sure everyone was here. He looked at his list and started reading the names.

Torey, Sam, Gannon, Bobby, Cara, Autumn, Sophie, Greta, Urvi, Gavin, Katrina, Camrin, Egg, Jasmine, Carissa, Caiden, Carson, Nev, Paige, Tyrone, Ricardo, Amanda, Josie, Karlie, Jack, Evan, Jackson, Sarah, Bryce, Kya, Emma, Jaycee, Emmy, Laney, Maddie, Prakhar, Connor, Landon, Charlie, Lane and Will.

Everyone was here. He gathered everyone around and said "Well everyone... you're all here to just hang out and have a good time. We've got lots of food but strangely the only drinks at the store was Kool-Aid... have at it y'all!" Having said that everyone went for food and Kool-Aid. It was a great time for everyone. Not a frown could be seen upon anyone there. The Kool-Aid looked so refreshing in the hot glaring sun. The red juice quenched everyone's thirst as the heat beat down on them. The Kool-Aid was so freaking good... almost addicting. The sugar and the taste of fruit. The cold refreshness of it. No one could stop drinking it. As Bobby drank it he stuck out his tongue. His tongue had turned a shade of red much like the Kool-Aid. "How odd." said Sam. "

"What's wrong?" asked Bobby.

"Your tongue... it's the same shade as the Kool-Aid is. It usually doesn't turn the whole tongue that shade of red." answered Sam.

Bobby responsed, "Ehh nothing to worry about. This Kool-Aid is the best thing I've ever had. I can't stop drinking this delicious nectar."

As everyone continued to drink the Kool-Aid the inside of their mouths kept turning to a shade of red, yet no one seemed to care. Not a single person noticed the red color spreading out of their mouths and onto their face. Slowly everyone had turned into a shade of red. Suddenly, Bobby passed out and fell onto the floor and everyone stopped drinking the red juice. Cara and Sam rushed to Bobby's side. Then they too also passed out.

"SAM! CARA! NOOOOO!" screamed Autumn.

As she rushed to Sam's side she passed out next to him with her arms wrapped around him and a red Kool-Aid tear in her eye. One by one everyone started falling to the ground.

"Gavin, I don't feel so good..." said Camrin with a defeated look on his face.

Gavin embraces Camrin and comforted him for the few seconds he had left before they both would pass out. Camrin fell to the floor bringing Gavin with him. Both of their eyes turned red and then closed.

Jaxson looked at Torey. Tears flowing down her face she said to him "I'll be there with you on the other side..." and Jaxson ran to her side. He held her as she passed out. A single tear fell from Jaxson's face. In the distance he heard something. A voice. It was deep but sounded familiar.

"Oh yeah..."

"Ohhh yeahhh"

"OHHHH YEAHHHHH"

Jaxson tried to get up. He couldn't do it. His body was weak. The last thing he heard was the voice. His eyes closed.

"Muahhahahahahaha ohhhhh yeahhhhh"

To be continued...


End file.
